This invention relates to a power source device for supplying power from a DC voltage source to a load circuit with a source voltage converted to a desired DC or AC voltage.
In this case, the load circuit includes such load as a high intensity discharge lamp, an incandescent lamp, a halogen lamp or the like, the impedance of which is made smaller immediately after initiation of the power supply, i.e., upon starting the load, than in the case of stable lighting or operation of the load.